


Baby We Built This House On Memories

by theGirlNightwing



Series: stephcass tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Rooftop Tag, Tumblr Prompt, bc shes perfection in human form, cass gets injured for the purpose of the story, i was sick of the lack of stephcass fics so asked for prompts, ik that could never happen to her, light hurt tho, not sure how well i did with this, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlNightwing/pseuds/theGirlNightwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i asked for stephcass prompts on tumblr and an anon said: </p><p>Fellow Stephcass fan, hooray! How about a fluffy hurt/comfort fic where Cass lands awkwardly during a game of rooftop tag and fractures her ankle? Despite Cass protesting that she can walk it off, Steph carries her to Leslie's so she can get her foot X-rayed, and doodles all over her cast later. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby We Built This House On Memories

**Author's Note:**

> title from house of memories by panic at the disco
> 
> crossposted to tumblr
> 
> idk how good this is tbh 
> 
> im tired
> 
> so just... have at it i guess. drop a comment. tell me how my sleep deprived brain did.

Batgirl is silent as she approaches her target. She tiptoes to a wall, then slides along it in a mimic of spies in movies. Her target doesn’t notice her sneaking closer, and when she’s close enough she takes a deep silent breath and leaps out, arm outstretched.

Thump.

“Ow!” Stephanie blinks at the whiteout lenses of Black Bat’s mask and gives a sheepish grin. “Uh, hey Cass.”

Cass tilts her head. Steph tugs her arm, but Cass doesn’t let go. If anything, her grip gets tighter. Cass frowns. “What were you doing?”

“Nothing! Just, you know, patrolling, when I saw you and came over to give you a hug!”

Cass doesn’t look impressed, though it might just be the mask. Steph gives her a shit-eating grin. “So,” She says, shifting a little so she’s closer to Cass’s face, noses nearly touching. “Guess what?”

And again, silence from the girlfriend. Steph internally sighs.

“…what?” Cass finally asks.

Steph’s eyes light up and she surges forward, pressing a quick kiss to Cass’s lips. She watches the lenses of the mask widen, feels Cass let go of her in her surprise. Steph takes the opportunity to poke her girlfriend in the side, then jumps over the edge of the roof with a giggle, calling over her shoulder, “you’re it!”

She quickly catches herself with a grapple, swinging onto another roof and booking it when she hears a second _hiss-thump_ that has to be Cass’s.

“Catch me if you can!” She calls, glancing behind her. She frowns when she doesn’t see anyone, but shrugs it off. Cass’s a ninja. Ex-assassin. Whatever.

She faces forward again and comes face to face with an amused Cassandra Cain. “AAH!” She yells, and stumbles back. Cass lets out a small giggle. She darts forward to catch Steph before she can fall over, but once Steph is steady Cass whispers, “no, you are.”

Steph barely has time to register her girlfriend’s words before Cass is gone.

“Cons of the ninja-girlfriend,” Steph groans, and takes off towards a moving shape on a distant rooftop.

***

She catches up to Cass nearly two miles from where they started. Cass looks as surprised as an ex-assassin can be, and immediately flips away, aiming for the edge of the roof.

Of course that’s when Steph manages to get close enough to grab onto her cape, but not close enough to stop the movement.

So Cass doesn’t have as much momentum as she was expecting.

 _Uh oh,_ Steph thinks, shock freezing her movements. Cass lands short of where she wanted to, on the edge of the little wall surrounding the roof. Steph finally manages to pull herself out of her shock and move forward as Cass’s ankle twists, and she recovers by dropping down to sit, and stretching her leg out in front of her. “Cass! Ohmygodareyouokay?”

“Yes,” Cass says, looking entirely unperturbed at the direction her foot is pointing.

Steph takes one look, and immediately gives an exasperated sigh. “No you’re not. C’mon, we’re going to Leslie’s.”

“Ankle’s fine,” Cass says. “You know I’ve had, uh, worse.”

“Cass.” Steph puts her hands on her hips, frowning down at her girlfriend.

“Steph,” Cass says, mimicking her tone with a quirk of her lips.

“You know what, I’m going to pick you up now.”

“Please don’t. Your, uh, pick-up lines are terrible.”

Steph pouts, before swooping down. When she straightens, she’s holding Cass bridal style. Cass is scowling. “I can walk, Stephanie.”

“Nope,” Steph says, popping her p. “I’m carrying you. And if you struggle, I’ll withhold snuggle rights.”

Cass freezes, then goes limp in Steph’s arms. Steph grins in victory, aiming and shooting her grapple.

***

“…don’t put any weight on it and you’ll be back to normal in six weeks,” Leslie’s saying as she walks Cass back to the waiting room. Steph perks up, then giggles at the look on Cass’s face.

Leslie smiles at Steph when she bounces out of her seat to meet them.

“Hey, doc!”

“Hello, Batgirl. It’s good to see you. Black Bat will be fine, just as long as she doesn’t run around during the night for a while.”

“Good to know, doc. I’ll make sure she doesn’t.”

Cass glares.

***

“It’s not _that_ bad,” Steph says.

Cass continues glaring.

“Is it about the withholding cuddles thing? I was just trying to make sure you didn’t hurt yourself more,” Steph says, biting her lip. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think.”

Cass’s gaze softens a little. Like, it went from steel to rock. Steph shifts uncertainly in her chair. “Can you… give me some sign you’re not super mad?” She hedges.

Cass flops backwards and raises an eyebrow. “I can’t _walk_.”

Steph immediately feels like an idiot. Cass spent years with her only communication being her body, the movements she made. Crutches and a cast must be excruciating. Even being able to talk now… it’s kind of like forcing someone to speak only in their second language.

Steph is up out of her seat before she realizes what she’s doing, hugging Cass.

Cass blinks in surprise, before hesitantly putting her own arms around her girlfriend. “Steph…”

“Sorry,” Steph says. Then, “…Is this the first time you’ve had a cast?”

Cass nods hesitantly. Steph beams. “Then you haven’t ever gotten your cast signed!”

Cass feels her ear touching her shoulder, and has to manually push her head up from the questioning tilt.

“It’s a thing,” Steph says excitedly, pulling a six-pack of markers out of absolutely nowhere. Cass’s eye twitches as she stares at them. They had to have appeared from somewhere…

Steph has continued babbling, dumping the markers on the floor. She grabs one and starts doodling on the white gauze around Cass’s foot.

She blinks, confused. “Steph?”

Steph looks up from her art. “Yeah?”

“What are you doing?”

“Doodling on your cast?”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

They stare at each other for a moment before Cass shrugs, because that’s infallible logic right there. Steph goes back to doodling, and Cass goes back to staring.

Finally, Steph sits back with a groan and shakes out her hand. “Ow.”

Cass grabs it and kisses it, smirking. “Kiss it better?”

Steph grins. “I should be the one doing that to you, but I don’t want to mess up my beautiful artwork.”

“My mouth hurts,” Cass says immediately.

Steph laughs. “Uh huh. Come here then, clumsy.” She tugs at Cass’s collar until she bends over enough for Steph to reach her lips from the floor.

They stay there for a while, until Cass bumps her forehead to Steph’s. Steph raises an eyebrow, but Cass just says, “I love you.”

Steph lets a small smile grace her lips, and whispers, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey so if you liked it (or even if you didn't) drop by my tumblr - thalia-the-guitar.tumblr.com - and leave me a stephcass prompt. im tired of the lack of them on this goddamn website
> 
> you search for stephcass and you get like 200 where they're the background couple and 10 where they're actually the focus. oidfsja;sldfj
> 
> hOpEFuLLy this series is long af
> 
> pls help me make it that way


End file.
